We can only ditch one of the Drunks
Even with Riley needing the Mule for the acquisition of parts, Jacy might not have been the Captain’s first choice for accessory on this little jaunt to ditch the Fed, but Keller knew he’d have his hands full with the drugged agent and Dimitri should the big Russian turn difficult. Didn’t help that Keller was half drunk and half hungover without a lick of sobriety among his wits. Jacy probably looked all the more tolerable because of it. That and her thigh holster. Captain had snipped Dimitri’s hands and feet free of the restraints and pointed out just how thin the ice was they were all standing on. Dimitri seemed to understand the situation, not offering any of his characteristic suggestions that would exacerbate their position. They didn’t need any bombs. They didn’t need to stir up any more trouble. They weren’t going to kill the Alliance officer; they were just going to find him a nice out of the way bar, pay the bartender a decent bit of hush money and set up an impressive tab to try and explain away the Alliance Officer’s impending headache and lack of memory. Captain agreed to thump the Fex right smart in the head as a plan B. Problem was, Plan B would have to be enacted preemptively so to Jacy’s thinking that just made it a caudal appendage to Plan A. What they hadn’t planned for, but certainly should have, was just how many bars Captain Keller would be recognized in. The first two watering holes knew him on site and nearly shouted his name, which would have given vital information to the Fed. Mind you, these barkeepers and their staff weren’t necessarily happy to see Keller, they just wanted him to make right his outstanding tabs from his previous visits. So Captain Keller was out more money than he’d planned and still hadn’t found a bar to ditch the Fed. He did have a clean and current tab at two of his favorite drunk tanks, so there was that. The third establishment had all the makings to be the perfect disposal until Jacy turned her head into Captain Keller’s shoulder without warning and told him they had to leave, at once. One of the men playing cards in the table game might recognize her, that was the assertion she made to Keller. The man in question had on a suit that had been quite nice and fancy at one point. Now it looked as if he’d worn it too many times between washings and slept in it to boot. Keller sighed and gave the whiskey bottle behind the bar a forlorn glance. A long, forlorn glance. Jacy busied herself pretending to help escort the Fed out of the bar, but Dimitri was doing all of the real work. Their fourth stop turned out to be an acceptable spot for their business at hand. Captain Keller was confident he might not have ever walked a tab in this bar. Jacy looked around and didn’t recognize any of the faces, though quite a few were eyeing her like they wouldn’t mind giving her the chance to get to know them. Dimitri lumped the Fed onto a barstool and deftly popped a pill in his mouth, forcing it closed and looking around for witnesses. This wasn’t the sort of place where anyone witnessed a goram thing so that was even better for the crew of the Lunar Veil. Captain Keller sat next to the Fed and ordered a round of drinks. They’d earned it, right?